Change is coming
by ItsOnNikita
Summary: Percy tells Michael it's time for Division to grow and take over the government. Michael has to get close to senator Mears and eventually blackmail him in order for Percy to take over the government. He goes undercover as the senators bodyguard but things start to get complicated when he meets the Mears family. Especially when he meets the senators daughter.
1. Chapter 1

MICHAEL:

Michael was watching the recruits as they were learning how to assemble a gun in under 60 seconds. He' d been having one of those weeks where he was wondering if this was all his life was going to give him. Work, sleep, train the recruits, kill, debrief, sleep, work some more. He was grateful that Division had saved him and had given him a new chance at life, but he just couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be happy again. Suddenly, Michael's train of thoughts were interrupted by one of the guards.

_'Sir, Percy wants you to report in his office.'_ Percy's second in command turned his attention away from the recruits and started walking towards his boss' office. He didn't bother to knock before entering, since Percy was already expecting him, and went straight into the cold, big room. Percy was standing in his office and looking at the monitor in the center of the room. When he heard the door open, he turned away from the screen and saw Michael.

_'Michael, I am so glad you could join me. Please do be seated, and before you ask what this is all about let me just explain.'_

Michael did as he was asked but he wasn't fooled by Percy's civilization, on the contrary he was on high alert. After many years of experience Michael knew that whatever Percy was about to tell him next was huge, possibly dangerous, and very illegal. But he could have never predicted what Percy was about to say next.

_'Michael, you have always been a great asset to me which is why I want you involved in one of the most important, biggest missions Division has ever known. As you're well aware I have created several black boxes over the years and I think it's about time that they come to good use.'_

_'Sir?'_

_'Do you know what would happen if information from one of these little baby's would be, let's say, leaked into the outside world?'_

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing but was able to keep his stoic expression.

_'The country would never recover, Percy. That intel could very easily start World War 3 and you know it.'_

_'Exactly, Michael. I knew you would get it. Now next question, what would the government do to prevent such a thing from happening?' Percy's smile had evil mastermind written all over it and was also all it took for Michael to put all of the pieces together. Michael's facial expression got even more emotionless and his voice was as cold as the room he was in when he answered:_

_'Are you asking me to help you take down the government?' His anger was starting to show._

_'DINGDINGDING- Yes Michael, Yes. That's EXACTLY what I am asking you. So what do you say? Are you in or are you … out?'_ The way Percy said that last word sent shivers up to Michael's spine. He knew that Percy was not really giving him a choice and for a fraction of a second Michael's hand twisted towards his gun. Even though he was boiling on the inside, on the outside Michael looked as if he was considering Percy's offer. But he was really just thinking about his life and the fact that there was nothing left to lose. Michael wasn't the kind of man that betrayed his country, but, he was someone who stuck to his loyalties and his loyalties were with Division. After a moment of

silence Michael spoke: _'Wha__t do you want me to do?'_

Michael's instructions were very clear. He' d be going undercover as senator Mears' personal bodyguard. Part one of the assignment was to get the senator to trust him and part two was to get him on Divisions side. After going over every single detail for at least three times, Michael finally got out of Division, into his car and drove straight home. Tomorrow would be his first day undercover and he could use as much sleep as he could get.

NIKITA

_'AHH!' _Nikita grunted as she fell on the floor. '_Jeez Owen, you sure don't give a girl a break do you?_' Even though her statement was a joke Owen knew that a part of her meant it. He offered her his hand and pulled her up. Owen grinned at her comment and said:

_'You were the one__ who wanted to learn how to fight. But honestly Nikita, you've been holding out on me. You nearly beat me this time.'_ Still a bit out of breath Nikita laughed at what Owen had just said.

_'Well, ever since I've started taking classes, other than the ones I get from you, I've felt more confident with my fighting skills to be honest__. One day, I'm not even going __to need you anymore' _she teased him and walked towards the kitchen to get some water. Owen chuckled at her joke and started wandering through the room. Even though what Nikita had said might very well be true, Owen knew that he would never leave Nikita. He will always guard her and make sure that no one could ever hurt her. They were inseparable. They were each other's best friends, brother and sister, and most important they were each other's support. Nikita didn't see Owen as her bodyguard but as a friend that would never leave her side. And Owen didn't see Nikita, or her family for that matter, as a way to earn money, but as his own family. The family he never had. She was his little sister and Seymour was the nerdy brother.

Owen was admiring the training room that he and Nikita had 'created' throughout the years. He was standing on a huge, blue sparring mat which was in the center of the room. One side of the room was used for yoga and had a giant window and light colors were used, and the other side of the room was used for fitness equipment. When Nikita returned from the kitchen, she saw that Owen was deep in thought and decided that this was the perfect opportunity for her to pay Owen back for earlier. She snuck up towards where Owen was standing, and with one quick move she tackled him to the floor. Owens expression was so funny that Nikita couldn't help but laugh and fall down next to him.

MICHAEL

Michael drove up on the driveway from senator Mears house. His first impression was that the house was pretty much as he expected. A big white house with an Hispanic vibe and the garden was full of flowers. But as he got closer the details showed that the people who lived in this house had put a lot of love and thought in it. Michael could tell just by looking at the house and garden that they were a loving and kind family. He felt a pang of jealousy and guilt go through him. Jealousy because this was the kind of life he had always wanted to have and guilt because he was about to take all of this away from them. Michael got out of his car and was immediately welcomed by a man he recognized as senator Mears. The man was about 5 feet 11 tall and was strongly built. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was just a tint darker.

– _'You must be Michael, thank you so much for coming.'_

He offered to shake hands and Michael replied by taking the senators hand and shaking it while saying:

_'– It's an honor sir.' _Michael didn't just say that, he meant it. Focus Michael, he told himself, you're here for a Division assignment and you can't be distracted.

– _'Why thank you,' senator Mears replied 'why don't we go to my office where we can talk a bit more privately'_

– _'Of course sir.'_

As they entered the house Michael couldn't believe his eyes. He'd expected the hallway to be... well he didn't really know what he expected but certainly not this. The hallway was very modern chic and yet again there were those personal touches of warmth in the decoration. There were two big paintings that Michael thought were the central pieces of the room. Both paintings were obviously drawn by kids not older than 6. And even though they weren't exactly drawn by professionals they matched the hallway perfectly.

_'Gorgeous don't you think? My kids drew them when they were about 5 years old, it feels like ages ago. You'll meet them soon.'_ Senator Mears said as he'd seen Michael admiring the paintings.

As Michael was about to respond to senator Mears's question he was interrupted by a girlish laughter. Michael wondered where the sound came from and couldn't help but feeling a little bit curious. It had been years since Michael had heard a warm and honest laugh.

_'Nikita is probably training with Owen. They fool around a lot, you'll notice that soon enough.'_

They stopped at the door on the end of the hallway and walked into the senators office. The office was a bit more business-like then the hallway but it still that family touch. The senator sat down in his chair and looked at Michael before saying:

_' Michael please, sit down. Now, let's talk business. I understand that you are the best of the best and I have also made a few calls. If my sources are right you were in the Navy is that correct?'_

_'Yes, sir'_

_'And after that, you went to work for the government?'_

_'Yes, sir' _If he only knew what I did for the government, thought Michael.

_'Good, because I want the best of the best for me and my family. As you will learn over time Michael, family is very important for me and I want absolutely no harm to come to them. You are my bodyguard but if it were to come to it, I need you to protect my family even if that means putting me in danger. Is that clear?'_

_'Yes, sir'_

_'Good, and please call me John, sir makes me feel… well, old. Welcome to the family Michael.'_

_'Thank you, sir. Euhm I mean John.'_

_'Let's introduce you to the rest of the family. Kids! Living ro__om now!'_ He yelled through the hallway.

A few minutes later a guy appeared on the top of the stairs. He had glasses and his hair was long and totally messed up. He was no longer than 5 feet 7 and was dressed like a teenager even though Michael thought that the guy was in his mid to late twenties. While he was descending he said:

_'This better be good dad, I was about to break my personal record.'_ His father laughed and explained to Michael: '_Seymour is sort of a computer fanatic, he loves playing games and __stuff.'_

_'Computer fanatic? More like a computer nerd daddy.'_ Michael turned himself towards the voice. There was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen standing right in front of him. And that means something, considering that Michael works in Division where all of the girls look as if they came straight out of a fashion magazine. This girl had long dark brown hair that came up to her breast and her eyes had the same deep brown color as her fathers. She had a very exotic look and was probably about 5 feet 10. Right behind her was a guy who was definitely 6 feet 2, very muscular and had short blond hair and blue eyes. The blond guy poked the girl in her belly and teased _'C'mon Nikita are you still jealous that Seymour beat you in that shooting gam__e last night?'_ The girl Michael now knew to be Nikita stuck her tongue out at the guy and said: '_You know just as well as I do that nerd totally cheated his way into winning.'_

Seymour, who had heard the entire conversation responded: _'Nikki, shut up and __get over it. I can beat you in my sleep and do you know why? 'cause I am a genius.' _

_T_heir father had finally had enough of it and said_: 'Kids, that's enough. You are being impolite towards Michael._

Suddenly, everyone was looking at him.

NIKITA

Nikita was still laughing at Owen when she heard her father. She helped Owen get up and the two of them made their way towards the living room. She heard her father talking to someone. He was saying 'Seymour is kind of a computer fanatic.' Yeah, right. Way to describe my genius nerdy little brother dad – They actually had the same age but Nikita called him little brother because, well, he WAS little. _'Computer fanatic? More like a computer nerd daddy.' _She entered the room looking at her father. That's when she felt Owen poke her in her belly as he said:

_'C'mon Nikita are you still jealous that Seymour beat you in that shooting game last night?' _Such a tease she thought. She stuck out her tongue and snapped:_ 'You know just as well as I do that nerd totally cheated __his way into winning.'_

Surprisingly Seymour was the only one that hadn't said a word yet – up until now_. 'Nikki, shut up and get over it. I could beat you in my sleep and do you know why? Because I, am a genius.'_

This got him one of Nikita's famous eye rolls and she was about to give him a piece of her mind when her father interrupted:_ 'Kids, that's enough. You are being impolite towards Michael.'_

Huh? Who's Michael? She was about to ask, but then she saw a man standing next to her father. That's weird, she hadn't even noticed him. What makes it even weirder is that he is a very noticeable guy. He is a real hottie. He isn't that tall, yet you can see he is very muscular and not a man you would want to fight with. He had short brown hair and _very_ green eyes. Nikita was suddenly really embarrassed about her previous behavior. But she wouldn't be Nikita if she didn't make a comment about it. 'I'm sorry you had to witness that on your first day. Usually my brother doesn't brag like that until he knows you for at least… 10 minutes. I am Nikita by the way.' She shook his hand and gave him one of her most charming smiles. Then, she turned towards Seymour and her smile turns into an evil grin. Seymour nodded to where Michael was standing and said: _'What's up? I'm __Seymour.' _

'_Hi, I'm Michael. It is very nice to meet you all.'_

Nikita, who was still staring at Seymour, immediately turned her attention towards Michael. That voice… Jeez is this guy even real? He had a low, smoky and very sexy voice, Nikita of course had already thought of a million ways she could tease him with that in the future (batman being the main focus of those jokes). Michael seemed to have noticed that Nikita was staring at him and turned to look at her. Their eyes met and she could just feel the electricity going on between them. And judging by the surprise in Michael's eyes, so could he. Her father unknowingly interrupted their moment by continuing the introductions.

'This is Owen. He is Nikita's bodyguard, so the two of you will most likely have to work together on occasion.'

'Hey man, nice to meet you. I'll run you through everything you need to know.' Then he turned his attention back to Nikita: 'Are you going to be okay without me?'

This time it was Nikita who punched Owen in the stomach: 'I am offended that you would even ask me that.' She walked out of the room and before disappearing behind the door she looked over her shoulder and said: 'oh and Michael, it was _very_ nice to meet you too.' With that said, she closed the door, went to her room, got changed and decided to go running.

MICHAEL

After everyone left, it was just Michael and Owen. There was this tense silence and Owen decided to break it first: _'They are entertaining aren't they?'_

'_Yes, I don't think I have ever seen anything like this family.'_

'_Well, the senator raised his kids very well, he practically raised me too. His wife and my parents died in the same car accident and John was kind enough to take me in.'_

'_I'm sorry about your parents.'_

'_Thanks, well anyway, let's get started shall we?'_

Owen gave Michael a tour inside the house and then they headed towards the garden. Sometimes he would stop and point towards where the security cameras were and told him about the other security details. Michael immediately knew that he and Owen would be great friends. They ended up talking about their time in the army, which is not something you do with just anyone. Apparently Owens older brother, Sean, had served in Michael's team. Michael remembered Sean very well. And what he remembered even more was how he died. Quickly erasing that image from his memory Michael continued his conversation with Owen and they kept talking about the army, their former careers (obviously Michael never told him about Division) and of course the Mears family. After an hour or so Owen got up and said: _'Well, I am going to check up on Nikita and Seymour. Would you like to come with?'_

'_Uhm, actually I think I'm gonna call it an early night. You know, prepare myself for my first official workday tomorrow.''Yeah, I __understand bro. Some other time then, goodnight.'_ Owen walked away and Michael went towards his bedroom.

Once he was in his room he took out his laptop and started writing a rapport about his first day. Amanda had specifically asked him to do so, so Michael didn't really have a choice. After the rapport was finished, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He heard the laughter in the room next to him and wondered what was going on in there. He was starting to get up and see what they were laughing about, but then decided it would be better to keep his distance. He could not forget why he was really here. Yet, it would be so easy for him to forget that Division even existed and be the person he was pretending to be. The last thing on Michael's mind, before he fell asleep, were Percy's words to him before he left Division to go home yesterday. _'A change is coming Michael. And you're going to help make it happen.'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show :(**

**AN: So yeah, this is my first story ever. I was really nervous on uploading it but i did it anyways :)**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue the story or not.**

**Critisism is always welcome! I'm going to shut up now.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything well, maybe just the storyline..

Also, for those who didn't notice from my last chapter I don't actually speak English so I'm sorry for the bad writing ;)

NIKITA:

_I can't believe it. It's 9.15 AM and Owen still hasn't woke up yet . _Nikita was sitting at the kitchen waiting for Owen to finally make an appearance. She'd already had her breakfast and was all set to leave BUT of course she couldn't go anywhere without her stupid bodyguard. _Curse you Owen_. She'd told him about the plans she had and even though he hadn't been too happy to hear about the shopping trip he had still promised her that she could go and he would take her. So Nikita was now fuming with rage and decided to see where Owen was. She got up, put her dishes in the dishwasher and stormed towards where Owen's room was. _I'll show him what you get for making a girl late for a fun day of shopping with her best friend._

Walking, wel half running, upstairs Nikita was thinking of all the different ways she could kill Owen when she suddenly ran into someone and made him spill his coffee all over him _'oh my God! I'm so sorry_!' She attempted to rub off the coffee with her sleeve bud wasn't succeeding at it. _'I'm so so sorry! I usually pay more attention as to where I'm walking but I'm pretty pissed off at Owen right now 'cause he promised to – anyway that doesn't really matter.'_ She said as she realized that she was rambling. _'It's fine, really. But please stop rubbing my shirt. I'm pretty sure you're making it worse._' Up until now Nikita hadn't known who she'd ran into since she'd been too busy trying to get the stain out. But she would recognise that voice from everywhere. She's seen enough of the movies to recognize the batman voice or otherwise known as Michael, her dad's hot new bodyguard. Her face turned red as he pointed that out and she was trying to keep from giggling like a teenager _'Right, sorry again. Michael right?' 'Uhm yeah, Michael. It's fine really, I've got plenty of shirts. Speaking of shirts, I should probably go change into another one before John and I leave for the senate.' 'Oh, okay. But one more thing though.. You'll get used to the craziness in this household soon enough. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be just as crazy as the rest of us. '_ She winked at him and continued to walk towards her previous destination, Owens bedroom. Before she stormed into Owens room she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see Michael entering his room. Thinking of what had just happened she couldn't help but laugh. As if she didn't know that rubbing would make it worse. She just wanted an excuse to feel his abs. And boy were they hard.

OWEN:

Owen was still laying in his bed that morning when all of a sudden the door flew open. _'What the hell Owen! You promised me to go shopping today! Get out of your bed and get your lazy ass downstairs in ten minutes!_' Nikita yelled while entering and then she opened the curtains and pulled his sheets of his bed revealing a half naked Owen. Still half asleep Owen murmured: _'Jeez Nikita, didn't anybody ever learn you how to knock?_' A now even more irritated Nikita simply rolled her eyes and responded in a very sweet voice. _'Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. You did learn me how to knock._' With that said she knocked him out of the bed and Owen fell on the floor. Hard. _'Be ready in ten Owen. 'Cause believe me, you don't want me to come get you a second time_.' Owen could not believe she just did that. _Note to self, never ever promise Nikita to take her shopping ever again_. With a deep sigh he got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later Owen was headed down the stairs towards the hallway. _'Owen We're leaving!' 'Alright, alright. No need to shout, I'm right here.'_ Nikita looked up startled to see Owen as she hadn't seen him coming. _'Oh, good you're here. Let's go then. And just for the record, YOU can explain to Alex why we're late. I'm not taking the heat for this one_.' Owen rolled his eyes at her comment as they walked outside the door and headed towards the car. Owen took place behind the wheel as Nikita sat in the passenger's seat. _Oh boy, this is gonna be a looooong day._

SEYMOUR:

_Aaaah, this is great. An entire day without Nikita and Owen is just what I need_ Seymour thought. It's not that he doesn't love them or anything. It's just that they can really get on his nerves sometimes. It was a nice summer day so Seymour decided that he would go for a morning run. Not that he enjoyed running, at all. It's just that, on days like this, the beach has an incredibly nice view (if you know what I mean). So he took one of the bodyguards and went to the beach for his run. And he sure wasn't wrong about that view. Nikki was always saying _'You're such a pervert, nerd. Maybe if you get an ACTUAL girlfriend instead of all those fake ones, you could finally stop freaking these poor women out_.' But she couldn't be more wrong. You see, Seymour was someone who wanted everything. His dream girl had to be like, insanely hot and also had to be a mental challenge for him. And seeing as there weren't many people on this planet who mentally challenged him, let alone hot single women, Seymour just settled on the looking but no touching policy.

After enjoying a lovely morning at the beach, he went back home, got into the shower and then straight to his bedroom. _Today is the day_ he thought to himself. Nikki could say all she wanted, but there is no denying that Seymour truly is a genius. His latest project is something he likes to call shadow net. It's basically a program that allows you to hack into practically every server, is able to recognize and alert faces from streetcams and pretty much knows every dirty little secret. It's also his ticket out of politics. His father always wanted him to follow in his footsteps but Seymour had no intention of doing so. The money and the job offers he would get for shadow net would be enough for the rest of his life. Yup, a true ge-ni-us.

Michael:

Michael was waiting outside of the senate for John and the other senators to finish as he was listening in on the meeting. He had bugged one of the senators that would be in the same meeting as John, and had no doubt that Percy was also listening in on the meeting all the way back in Division. He was probably already using the new information to help take down the government. Michael was still having doubts about this particular assignment. He was used to infiltrating in a gang or to be the new right hand of a weapons dealer, but the Mears family was nice and innocent and thus, certainly not making his job any easier.

They reminded him of what he once used to have. Too late to shut of that train of thoughts Michael thought back of the happy times he had with his parents and his sister. He's parents were the most generous and the kindest people he'd ever known. And his baby sister, Elizabeth, had meant the world to him She was kind, sweet and honest, he used to see her as his little guardian angel. She was the only one who could make him smile in a way that the smile reached his eyes and heart, even on days that he had no reason to smile. They'd both dreaded the day he was called up for duty and had to leave for the army. After serving for five months in the Navy, he got a call from an officer named Garry, who told him that his family had been murdered. Michael's world fell apart and that's when Percy found him. He probably saved Michael's life and he couldn't forget that. Michael would just have to find a way to keep his emotions intact. Michael's thoughts got interrupted as he could hear that the meeting had finished. He threw away the earplug he'd used to listen over the meeting and went to stand by the door to wait for John to get out._ What was I even thinking? I'm Michael freaking West! My emotions never get in the way and they sure as hell wont this time!_ Well, he couldn't have been more wrong.

**A/N: PLEASE READ!** Heey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to upload a pretty short chapter but I've been really busy lately. First of all… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews they always make me so happy. And second I feel like I should tell you that it'll be a while before I upload a next chapter. I'm gonna do my best to write but seeing as I'll be really busy the next month or so I can't make any promises. I'm sorry I haven't brought Alex up yet but I'm working towards that. And for those who are disappointed that Sean is dead in this story, well, I'm thinking about writing a chapter about the gang when they were younger (and that may or may not include SALEX ^^). Does anyone want me to make Olex happen as well? If you have any requests or ideas you want me to put in the story you can always PM me. So, sorry for the long AN (I know how ennoying they are ^^) and you know PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I don't own Nikita, or Michael :( now that everyone's informed about this painful fact, I'm going to cry a bit. **

After a fun day of shopping with Alex and Owen, they decided they'd all head back to the Meers residence. When they arrived, Owen took all of the shopping bags inside the house, knowing that Alex would most likely stay the night, and Nikita and Alex were discussing dinner plans.

'We could go to a restaurant. Or we could take out, if you'd like.' Nikita proposed.

' I think I'd rather just stay in the house and have a nice family-style dinner. It's been a while since I've seen Seymour and John, also, I'm dying to meet your fathers new bodyguard.' Alex said.

'Yeah that's a great idea Al. Omg! Instead of asking a private cook to prepare dinner like we usually do, you and I could make dinner for everyone, it would be so much fun!' Nikita saw Alex eyes sparkle with enthusiasm at her idea and the two girls started debating about what they were going to cook.

After deciding that they were going to make spaghetti à la Nikita and Alex (meaning very healthy an most likely vegetarian) they started looking for all the ingredients. It was ridiculous really, how little Nikita knew about her own kitchen. After 15 minutes of searching, they finally gave up, deciding that they would just have to go to the supermarket.

* * *

Seymour had been working on the Shadownet when he heard the girls and poor Owen return from their shopping spree. He'd started going down the stairs to greet them when all of a sudden he heard the girls discussing dinner plans. _Oh no, I'm not getting myself into that mess_, he thought. They're gonna want me to help them, since they know absolutely nothing about food, and I'm just not gonna let them trick me in to making the food all by myself. So acting like the genius he claimed to be he retreated back to his nerd-cave to just play some video-games. It's not like he would actually be able to concentrate on Shadownet when Nikita and Alex's laughter sounded through the entire house.

While in the midst of a very intense game, Owen joined him and just kept venting about the horrible day he'd just had. Apparently, he spent the entire day listening to Alex and Nikita talking on and on about the ball they were organizing, the latest fashion, the hottest boys of the moment and about their plans for their yearly city-trip. God, I felt for the guy. Girls could be so cruel to the opposite sex sometimes. Trying to distract his good friend, they started a call of duty battle and they didn't go downstairs until the girls told them dinner was ready. After an hour or so they heard a lot of cursing and shouting coming from downstairs.

'Damn it, I knew this would happen' Seymour muttered, Owen was already up on his feet. They paused the game and ran downstairs, Seymour almost tripping over his own feet while doing so.

'What, what's wrong?' Owen shouted, somewhat panicked, only to see that there was nothing out of the ordinary going on in the kitchen.

'Oooh, nothing.' Alex said and after a slight pause she continued: 'Well actually, you know, now that you're here anyway we could maybe use some help. The whole cooking thing is still pretty new to us.'

'No! nonononono ! See, I told you this would happen!' Seymour spit at Owen.

'No you didn't! Besides, I'm not the one shouting and screaming, making people think that the house is on fire or something! Seriously, what is wrong whit you two?' Owen was very pissed.

Both girls felt a little bit guilty for scaring the guys like that. But the guilt only lasted a few seconds though. Nikita figured it be best if they just told the truth.

'Well,' she started, 'Alex and I decided to make us all food so we could have dinner like a real family again. It's just been too long and it is also the perfect way to make Michael feel welcome – ' Alex picked in: 'Yeah, we really were just trying to do something nice but it's a little hard to cook a real dinner when your cooking skills are limited to French-toast. So could you please help us? Pretty please with sugar on top?' She gave the guys her puppy-face and Owen and Seymour instantly knew that they'd lost the fight.

'Why didn't you just order take out Nikki? I mean it's not like you didn't know that your cooking sucks.' Seymour said quite irritated.

Nikita responded just as annoyed: 'Well, nerd, because it's a nice thing to do. Besides, it's the thought that counts right? And since Alex and I thought of it, you and Owen can help execute our plan. We were planning on making a nice pasta with pine-nuts, broccoli, sardines and fennel. I suggest that the guys do the cooking, and Alex and I will decorate the dining room. So, are you in or are we going to have to make you do it?'

Owen and Seymour looked at each other both thinking that it was hopeless to win an argument against Alex and Nikita. So they mumbled a disgruntled 'fine' and started on the preparations for dinner. They both thought that a family-style dinner was actually a really good plan, it was just the way the plan was executed that they didn't like. And not for the first time in their life the boys hated the memory of their moms telling them '_it's important to learn how to cook because women just loved modern guys.'_

* * *

An hour later the food was ready and the smell was just mouthwatering. The four of them were sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of wine while talking about the good old days.

'Oh my god Nikita, do you remember that time when we totally kicked Seymour's ass?' Alex said.

Nikita was obviously not sure what Alex was talking about.  
'Uhm, Alex sweetie, you'll have to be a liiiittle bit more specific than that. There are a lot of times to remember.'

'Right,' Alex smirked 'we were all about 8 years old and you and I had just been playing in the garden, pretending we were superheroes and when we went back inside the house, we found Seymour playing with our dolls.' Nikita started laughing, remembering that day.

'Right, yeah that I remember. We come in and Seymour is sitting at our pink dollhouse playing with the toys, then looking all deer caught up in the headlights when he realized that we were in the room.'

'Duuuude, you played with dolls? Not that I'm all that surprised, but seriously?' Owen said.

'They're not telling the story right. That's soooo not what happened.' Seymour defended himself, it was obvious that he didn't like the way the girls told the story. Now that they'd mentioned the story, Owen was very interested to know what happened. He'd never heard this story before since he had still been living whit his parents at that time.

'Okay, then what did happen?' Owen asked slowly.

'Well, one day I read this thing about a kid who'd made his own robot and you know… I thought it was kind of cool. So, I figured I could make my own robot too, looked it up online and then I took one of Nikki's dolls to turn it into a robot. After working for hours it was finally finished and I thought I would impress the girls by putting the doll back in the house, and when they would walk in I would have made the robot come to life. I was just putting the doll back in the house when they walked in.' He explained.

'Right, let me tell you the rest of the story, Owen.' Alex said while still keeping her gaze on Seymour. 'He explained to us what he did and of course Nikita was pretty upset seeing as little Seymour had picked out her favorite doll. Yet, she forgave him thinking it would be pretty cool to have a real life robot doll. So Seymour turned the "robot" on and it worked for about 5 seconds. Would you like to guess what happened then? The freaking doll got caught on fire!'

'How was I supposed to know that dolls and electrical wires don't go together? I mean, I might have been a genius for my age but I was five years old!' Seymour said.

'He was old and smart enough to make a robot yet he didn't know that tiny very important fact.' Nikita mumbled quietly to herself. Then she spoke up a little louder for the rest to hear: 'Anyway, Al and I were pretty upset and we kicked nerds tiny ass after we got over the initial shock.'

'Yup, and when I came in to see what all the drama was about, I saw the fire, put it out and grounded these little devils.' A voice behind them said. Everyone looked up to see whom the voice belonged to.  
'Dad!' said Nikita, followed by Owen's: 'hey, John' and Seymour's: 'What's up?'.

'Michael right?' Alex said, pretty much jumping of her bar stool to introduce herself.

'Hello, and Alex, it's lovely to see you too, it has been too long.' John responded giving her a hug.

'Right, sorry, manners. Hi John, how's it going? Who's your friend?' Alex asked somewhat impatiently.

'Alex, this is Michael, my new bodyguard. So far I think he's one of the best I've ever had. The only thing I'm a little disappointed about is the fact that he doesn't know how to relax. All business all the time right?' Michael can't help but laugh a bit at John's accusation.

'Well, yeah. I have to admit that this isn't the first time someone's said that to me.' Michael said.

'Maybe it's time for you to loosen up then huh.' John said smiling, he continued: 'Michael, this is Alex, Nikita's best friend and practically my second daughter.'

'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' Michael said a bit shy while reaching out his hand. He really wasn't used to being around such nice people, and the domesticity of it all made him sort of nervous.

'Yeah, it's nice to meet you too.' Alex responded by ignoring his hand and giving Michael a friendly hug. She felt him tense so she let go and smiled at him.

'Daddy, Alex and I made dinner. We were thinking that maybe we could have a nice family dinner. What do you say?'

'Nikita, that is a wonderful idea! I thought I thought I'd imagined that delicious smell. Since when did you learn how to cook?'

'She didn't, they made Owen and me do all the work. It's not nice to take someone else's credit, Nikki.' Seymour said.

'Go cry me a river, nerd. But, Seymour's is right, he and Owen have always been the cooks in this household. Alex and I are the decorators.'

They entered the dining room and it was just perfect. It was simple yet the lighting in the room played well with the dining set. They all gave Alex and Nikita their compliment and took a seat at the dinner table. Michael, however, was still a bit hesitant.

'Sir, uhm.. I mean John, I'm going to go and check the perimeters.' Michael said while turning to leave.

'Okay, sure. But don't take too long, we wouldn't want the food to get cold now would we.' John said jokingly. Honestly, it sounded like something Percy would've said. The only different being that with Percy, it would have been a real threat. With John, it was just a way of letting him know that he really was a part of the family. Michael gave John a quick nod and went to overview the security feeds.

* * *

When he went back towards the dining room he almost ran into Nikita, who was struggling to hold a cooking pot and two bottles of whine.

'Oh, hey, uh sorry, let me help you with that.' He said somewhat nervously. Why was he so nervous? Especially around Nikita. Right now, Michael would give almost anything to get back his cool and controlled self.

'Thanks, you know, we seem to run into each other a lot. That's twice in one day.' She winked at him and they entered the dining room.

The dinner tasted great and they were all having a great night. Even Michael loosened up a bit, which had everything to do with Nikita. Everyone was really trying to make him feel welcomed, but Nikita, well, whereas the others tried to comfort him, she just teased him. Michael, having been a great tease himself in a former life, couldn't help but respond to her teasing. He started to feel again. It was weird how one evening could start melting is frozen heart again, but it was happening, and there was nothing he could or wanted to do to stop it.

Somewhere in his mind though, he felt bad. He was used to lying to the usual scumbags he had to deal with, but this was lying on an entire different level and it made him feel very uncomfortable. Michael was happy that John had told him to join for dinner. Not because it would be good for gaining their trust, but because he honestly wanted to spend time with these people. He hated the fact that this was just another one of his covers, that as soon as Percy had what he wanted, this life and most likely this family would be destroyed and they would all hate him for it.

**Wow, there it is. It's pretty much a filler chapter, I'm sorry. I'm having some trouble writing the story (already) however I will try and update as soon as I can. I know it's been a while since I last updated but my live has been preeetty hectic -'. Also a million thanks and a big shout out to _Miami Blackheart_ who gave me great advise :) Without her this chapter would've been a lot worse ;)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: nope, the characters still aren't mine.**

When diner was finished the guys all went to their rooms and Nikita and Alex stayed downstairs to clean up the kitchen and the dining room.

'So, that was a great idea wasn't it Nikita?'

'Yeah, I wonder why we don't do it more often. I mean, why don't we just take the time to eat together and tell each other about our day more often?'

'I guess it's 'cause we all have busy schedules, you know, your dad being a senator, us planning charity events and Seymour doing whatever it is he does in his room.'

'Hmm, I guess so.' Nikita murmured.

'Another great part of the plan was that I finally got to meet Michael.'

'Hah, finally? You say it as if he's been working here for weeks. You do realise that he's only been my fathers' bodyguard for like one maybe two days right?'

'Yeah, but the way you told me about him today I felt as if he really has been working here for weeks. I can see why you like him so much though. I was seriously considering turning down the heat because he is hot!'

'If you're into the whole brooding kind of thing, then sure he's hot. I find him a bit, intimidating. I don't know, too serious to my liking. It's as if he doesn't know how to smile.'

'If I know you well enough Niki, which I do, I would think you see him as a challenge. The way you were trying to make him laugh during diner, it was really cute.'

'Shut up, Al. I like teasing him, sure, but he's dads' bodyguard and like I said, I find him too serious.'

'Whatever you say, babe.' Alex teased, running away before Nikita could hit her with a towel.

'How 'bout we change the subject.' Nikita said, slightly irritated, mostly because Alex was right. There was something between her and Michael from the moment they met, and she just couldn't shake it of.

'Okay, I was thinking, maybe tomorrow, we could go and check out the location for our charity ball. That way we can decide how we are going to decorate it.'

'That's fine with me. However, Owen promised me he would train with me in the morning, so how 'bout we leave at 11?'

'Perfect! I will call Jack, the building manager, to make sure we can go and check on the location while you and Owen work out.

'Okay, great!'

They finally finished cleaning so they decided to go to bed, since they would be having a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

It was 2 am and Nikita couldn't sleep. Thoughts about the charity event and Michael kept her up, so she decided to make herself a cup of tea. Maybe that would help her sleep.

She was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for the water to boil, when she suddenly heard footsteps coming from inside the house. She got up and hit behind the corner. When the person walked in, she attacked.

Punch-Punch-Duck- Kick-Punch- Her attacker caught her arm and dropped her to the floor- _Move your weight to get him out of balance,_ she thought- they fell, with her on top. She was about to punch his face when she saw him…

'Michael?'

'Nikita?'

'What are you doing here?' They both said, out of breath from their fight. Their eyes met and the tension was building up. After a minute or so Nikita decided to break it:

'I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?'

'Same here.' Or close enough, Michael thought. The truth is Michael had just finished writing his report to Amanda, and he felt bad about it. He felt bad towards the Mears family because he was starting to care about them, and he felt bad towards Division because he'd let a few things out of the report, and he felt his loyatly towards them slipping away. It was that guilt that had kept him up, so Michael had decided to check the perimeters before going to sleep.

'Oh, I was just making some tea, would you like some?'

'Sure' Even though Michael was a coffee man, he'd drink the tea just because it's her.

Nikita got up and pulled Michael up as well. She couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious. She just beat _Michael_ in a fight. Wait a minute, Michael, an ex-army guy, there's no way she could actually beat him, was there?

'You knew it was me, didn't you?'

'Huh?'

'When I attacked you, you knew it was me didn't you? There's no way that I could beat you for real! You threw the fight!'

'Oh, well. At first I didn't realise it was you, you just took me by surprise. But then, you know, I couldn't punch my boss's daughter in the face now, could I?' Michael said giving Nikita, what seemed to be, his signature grin.

'Then I guess I should say thank you. I really can't afford to get any visible bruises so close to the ball. And an apology is in order too. I'm sorry I attacked you.' Nikita gave him a look that said she wasn't that sorry at all. She was playing with him, once again.

'Right, well apology accepted. I got to hand it to you though, you sure know how to fight.'

'Owen's been teaching me. He's afraid that I can't defend myself when he's not around. What a joke right?'

'No, I think he's doing the right thing. You never know who your enemy is.' The last part Michael said with a bit of regret in his voice. He quickly changed the subject before Nikita could get suspicious.

'So the charity thing, what's it for?'

'Oh it's something Alex and I do every year. This year we're raising money for families who lost loved ones in the war. We've always wanted to do something like that, after losing Sean, but we never found the right charity. We realised that there aren't many causes devoted to the grieving families of a fallen soldier, so we are raising money to start a cause ourselves.'

Hearing Sean's name Michael got lost in thought. He was reliving Sean's death. Bullets flying by, the heat of the flames, Sean nowhere to be found. Michael realised too late that Sean was still behind. He went back for him, but when he'd finally found Sean, a man stuck a knife through his throat. Michael shot the bastard but couldn't safe Sean, his best friend in the army. Just like he couldn't safe his parents and his baby sister when they got blown up in a car bomb because of him.

'Michael? Hey, are you okay?'

Nikita's voice brought Michael back to reality. He realised that he had tears in his eyes and he cleared his throat.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just had something in my eyes.' Nikita looked at him and Michael felt as if she was looking right through him. If she did, she let it alone. She handed him his cup of tea and he thanked her.

'Well, anyway, it's a lot of work but we both need it to be perfect this time. Not only for Owen, but for every single one of us. Sean meant a lot to us. He was like a big brother to me and Seymour. Owen, Sean, Alex, Seymour and I were a really close group of friends. We grew up together. After Owen and Sean's parents died they lived with us and we became even closer. Alex and Sean were in love, despite the age different. They had been together for 2 years when Sean got called for duty. Alex fell apart when he left. He kept writing letters but one day the letters just stopped. A week later his remains were transported home.' This time it was Nikita who had tears I her eyes.

Tears falling down, she finished her story: 'We tried to find out more about what happened to him. But it was all classified information. We weren't even allowed to see his remains and say a proper goodbye. All they wanted to tell us was that he died a hero, he died for his country. It took us months to get even close to the way we were before. We looked for causes that brought people like us together, so we could know how others dealt with their grief, but we never found anything. So we decided that once we got ourselves back together we would start throwing fundraisers so that eventually we could start our own good cause.'

Michael couldn't believe the strength of Nikita's family. He couldn't believe Nikita's strength, because somehow he thinks that Nikita is the one that keeps them all together. You would think it's John, the head of the family. But John is a senator, meaning that even though he obviously loves his family , he's hardly ever home. Whereas Nikita looks like someone who is always there for the people she loves. Michael had the urge to hug her, protect her from all the pain she's had in her life. But then he realised that it's something he would never be able to do. Once his mission was over he would go back to Division, standing on the platform looking over the recruits working-out. He lets out a deep sigh a says:

'Sean, was a great guy. I'm sure that he loves what you're doing to honour his name.'

'Wait, you knew Sean?' Nikita said, obviously surprised and somewhat shocked that he hadn't mentioned this earlier.

'Yes, Owen didn't tell you? I served with him, he was my best friend in the navies.'

'No, I can't believe Owen knew and didn't tell me. I guess, it's still hard for him to talk about his brother. So, you were there when he died, weren't you? Was that what you were thinking about when you had something in your eye?' Nikita said, teasing him with his lame excuse from earlier.

Michael laughed a bit at her attempt to lighten up the mood. Yes, she was definitely the glue that hold them all together, always trying to make people smile.

'I was there, yes. I still don't know exactly how it happened. In war, things go fast. One moment everything is fine and the next you're under attack trying to keep yourself alive. I don't really talk much about what happened that day. All I know is that one moment we were goofing around with some of the guys and before we knew it everything was on fire bombs were exploding, bullets were flying by. Sean got lost in the smoke and when I went back for him, I was too late. I'm really sorry Nikita. I wish it was me instead of him. He had so much to lose. Sean talked about his family a lot. He told me about all of you, he loved you all very much.'

By now Nikita couldn't stop her tears anymore. She let them flow and when Michael was done talking, she hugged him. She kept thanking him for telling the truth, for saying such nice things about Sean, for letting her now that Sean wasn't forgotten. She held on to him, and surprisingly he hugged her back, needing her support as much as she needed his.

* * *

'It's funny how things go, isn't it?' Nikita said, letting go of Michael 'Ten minutes ago we were kicking each other's ass and now were hugging, telling each other painful stories of our past.'

_Once again, leave it to Nikita to ease the tension_, Michael thought.

'Yeah, life works in funny ways.' After a comfortable silence he added: 'Thanks for the tea by the way.'

Nikita burst out in laughter.

'Thanks for the tea, you say. Michael, I may not be a trained navy seal but I'm observant enough to notice that you haven't even touched your tea once. I bet you're a coffee person, aren't you?'

'What am I, an open book?' Michael said faking annoyance. 'You're right, I am a coffee drinker.'

'Well, I'm not giving you coffee at 2:15 am, Michael. You have to be alert tomorrow and being awake due to a caffeine rush isn't going to help you do that.' Nikita said smartly.

'Right' Michael said, somewhat disappointed, and drinking some of the tea, tasting the scented water and putting his mock back down trying not to make a face.

This made Nikita laugh so hard that she fell of her chair, and hit the floor. This made her laugh even harder and Michael wished that he could've taken a picture of this moment. He helped her up and said:

'Let me tell you, Nikita. I've never met someone quite like you.'

'Good, 'cause I highly doubt the world could handle two me's. I'm a handful, just ask anyone here, they'll confirm it.'

'I believe you.' he said smiling down at her lovingly. 'Well, I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Thanks for the tea, Nikita. Sleep dreams.' He patted her on the shoulder, put the mock in the sink and headed upstairs.

'Sleep dreams, Michael.' Nikita whispered. Oh boy, she had the feeling that Michael was going to be trouble for her. Nikita got up and went straight to bed. Eventually Nikita fell asleep, dreaming of Michael.

**A/N: Happy New year everyone! It's going to be a while before I will update a next chapter, I promise that I'll write whenever I can though. Thank you for all of your reviews, it's what keeps me motivated to write this story :p**

**So please review and tell me what you would like to see happen or what you did(n't) like about this chapter Thank you for reading the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: Michael's still not mine , neither are any of the other characters**

It's the evening before the charity event and it's safe to say that Nikita and Alex are freaking out. There's so much work and so little time left. 3 days ago they were sitting and laughing at the dinner table and now they were running around like headless chickens.

'What?' Nikita practically yelled on the phone.

'What do you mean, the flowers haven't arrived yet? The event is tomorrow and we don't have any flowers to decorate the room with!' She listened to what the man on the other line had to say but didn't want to hear any of it.

'Sir, I understand that you're busy. But our charity event is tomorrow, and we ordered those flowers 2 weeks ago, which honestly sounds like plenty of time to me. So, if the flowers aren't here first thing tomorrow, I will not be a happy customer. Okay? Have a good night.'

She ended the call and sat down at one of the tables. She took a deep breath, while admiring all the hard work they had done that day. Alex was on the other side of the room, giving instructions to one of the waiters for tomorrow. This was the first time in the past few days that she was able to sit down and just take a breath. Everything was set, but the flowers still had to be delivered and placed in the room. Everything was organized but they still had some, not so minor, details to take care of.

Nikita didn't get home until 1 am and she was exhausted. She would be happy when all of this was over, and they had the money. Nikita loves partying, but hosting an event? Not so much. You couldn't enjoy the party yourself because you had to spend the entire night talking to boring people, trying to raise money or fixing problems. But it was for a very good cause, and it was only one night right? Well five actually, since Nikita and Alex have hosted a few other fundraisers before.

This fundraiser, however, might be very interesting. She was bringing Daniel as her date. Daniel is a good friend of hers that's it, nothing more, even though Daniel would like there to be more. But that's not the interesting part. Her father insisted that she would have her own personal bodyguard at the event, and usually that bodyguard would be Owen. But Nikita had already persuaded Owen into asking Alex to be his date, finally , so Owen wasn't available.

She tried to convince her father that she would be fine without a bodyguard. She had Daniel and all of the security guards that would be present at the party. Besides, she could take care of herself. But her father insisted.

-Flashback, that morning-

'Nikita, there is absolutely no way that you're going to that party without security!'

'Dad, I'm not 16 anymore! I'm 24 and I don't need a babysitter. Besides, Owen is going with Alex and all of the hired security guards are most likely be complete morons! And one more thing, even without a body-guard, I have to go to the party anyways since Al and I are hosting it.'

'Well, as long as you live under my roof you'll listen to me Nikita. You know I'm just trying to protect you, sweetheart.'

After an intense silence of staring each other in the eyes, John started speaking again:

'Look Nik, why don't you take Michael and I'll take one of the other guards. The two of you get along well. This way, I'm satisfied that you're safe, you have a bodyguard you can stand and the both of us will have a fun night.'

Nikita imagined all the fun she would have teasing Michael and making him uncomfortable. She pretended to think about her dad's offer for a few seconds and then said:

'Okay, I guess that's fine with me. But are you sure you don't mind having to spend the evening with one of the hired security guards? Because I know you aren't really too fond of them.'

'It's fine honey. This is your night anyways. One last thing, could you tell Michael about the change of plans because I'm expecting a conference call any minute now.'

'Of course, I'll go and do that right now. Thanks dad.' She walked over towards her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she headed towards Michael's room.

_Knock knock _

'Michael?' Nikita asked, a bit shy.

She heard some noise and a few seconds later Michael opened his door.

'Nikita? Can I help you with something?'

Nikita wasn't really listening to Michael though. Apparently Michael had just gotten out of the shower, and he was only wearing pants. Oh boy, not good. Nikita swallowed, forcing herself to look up from is chest.

'Yeah, I… My uhm- My father asked me to tell you that there has been a change of plans. He insisted I have a bodyguard with me at the ball and you know, Owen is going with Alex and my father knows how much I dislike the hired security guys because they have no social skills whatsoever and frankly, they just creep me out. I told my dad I could take care of myself and that I would be fine, especially since Daniel is going to be with me too, but you know my dad' – Nikita stopped talking, realizing that she was rambling – 'I'm sorry, I'm rambling. What I actually came to say is that you'll be my bodyguard instead of dads for the evening. That is, if you don't mind?'

After Nikita told him about Daniel, Michael wasn't really paying attention anymore. Who the hell was this Daniel guy? Was he Nikita's boyfriend? Why didn't she tell him? Wait, she just asked a question.

''I'm sorry what?'

'I asked you if you don't mind.'

'Mind what?'

'Going as my bodyguard, instead of dads. Are you okay, Michael? You're acting a bit strange.'

'Yeah, no I'm fine. And of course I don't mind having to be your bodyguard Nikita.'

'Oh okay, thanks!' She smiled at him, and they just stared at each other, tension heating up.

'Michael decided to break the tension, because he really couldn't let things get out of hand.

'How's your week been? I haven't seen you around these past few days.'

'Yes I know. I've been really busy getting everything ready for the ball and stuff. Let's just say that I will be glad when it's all over.'

'Huh, I can imagine. Anyway, I should go get … dressed. John has a meeting and I'm sure he wouldn't like it if he was late.'

'Right, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for wanting to be my bodyguard.' She winked at him, turned around and went downstairs.

Michael stared after her, watching her go. He had the feeling that tomorrow was either going to be a great night, or it would totally suck. He was hoping for the first one but, with his luck, it wasn't very likely. He got back in his room and put on a shirt. Then he opened his laptop to see that he had received a message from Amanda saying that they were going to change the time-schedule on the op. Things were going so well, that it wouldn't be too long before the whole plan was going to happen_. A change is coming, Michael_ Percy's cold voice haunted Michael's memories.

'Yeah, things are definitely changing.' Michael murmured to himself.

- End of flashback –

Nikita immediately fell asleep, dreaming of her and Michael dancing in a ball-room. The next morning she woke up, hoping dreams do come true.

'Here we go' She said to herself, then she got up and got ready for a day she would never forget.

**A/N: Thank you so, sooooo much for your reviews. I know this is kind of a filler chapter, but I honestly didn't really plan on writing soon. After reading your reviews though, I decided I would try and make some time to write something **

**Just an FYI: I'm FREAKING out about what's going to happen on the series the next few episodes ö My heart is going to break when/if Nikita and Michael are on the outs again. **

**Anyways, just like last time, I'll try to update soon. But right now, I don't have much time (with school, homework, work) nor much inspiration. If anyone has something you would like to see happen in the story you can always PM me, but like I said, It might be a while until the next update. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim: If I did own Nikita, Michael wouldn't be going through the things he's going through now :( (Although things are getting better :D)**

Everything was set for the event. Nikita and Alex had spent the entire day going over the seating arrangement and double-checking if everything was taken care of. Tonight, nothing could go wrong, they had made sure of that. After talking about starting their own foundation for years, the day had finally come that Alex and Nikita could actually do that. It was safe to say that this would be a night to remember.

Being the host of an event such as this one, comes with a lot of responsibilities. For example, as the hosts they decide the theme, the colours, the music, the food,… But as the hosts they also have the responsibility to look gorgeous. And that, in Nikita's opinion, is the best part of being hostess. Nikita and Alex had decided what they were going to wear weeks beforehand.

Alex was wearing a red strapless dress and Nikita a long black lace dress with a split up to her thy. They both looked as if they'd walked straight out of a fashion-magazine.

Daniel and Owen were waiting for the girls to come downstairs and they were getting slightly impatient because they feared that they (and the hostesses) were going to be late. But when Nikita and Alex descended down the stairs their worries disappeared and their jaws just dropped.

'Wow uhm, girls, you two look, uhm well wow.' Owen rattled

'Yeah you really do.' Daniel said, still mesmerized.

'Aaw, thanks you guys. Now, let's get going, because we're going to be late.'

They arrived just before the other guest did. Nikita and Alex were talking to all of the guests with Owen and Daniel right by their side. After about 30 minutes or so, they decided to address all of the guests at once and went up on the stage. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at them. Alex started speaking:

'Hello', she looked around for a second and then continued talking 'A few years ago Nikita and I needed help. We needed people to talk to, people who'd gone through the same thing we had. People who understood us. People who had also lost someone they care about in war. We never found an organization like that. So, we decided that we would get ourselves back together and start throwing fundraisers. Here we are, a few years later, finally fulfilling our dream. After tonight Nikita and I will be the proud founders of NOLB, which stands for No One Left Behind.'

Alex handed the microphone over to Nikita.

'NOLB would never exist if it weren't for all of you. Alex and I were constantly surprised by the amount of people that showed up at our fundraisers, and therefore we would like to thank you. So, let's make a toast to all of you. For making NOLB a possibility and for being a constant support in our lives. You were all there for us when we really needed you, and now Alex and I can be there for others. Cheers!'

Nikita and Alex both raised their champagne glasses and took a sip. They got off the stage and were immediately greeted by John, Michael and another man, who had just arrived.

'That was a wonderful speech girls, I'm very proud of you.' John said while kissing both girls on the cheek.

'Thanks dad. We're glad you finally made it. I was beginning to think you were going to bail out on us.' Nikita said.

'I wouldn't miss it for the world. My meeting ran out, you know how those things go, right darling?'

'Well, we're happy you're here now John. Let's go grab you a drink.' Alex said.

John followed Alex towards the bar but not before turning around:

'Michael, from now on you' re Nikita's bodyguard. You don't have to worry about me, I'm sure Jeff will keep me safe for tonight.' He said nodding in the man's direction.

'Of course John, I'll keep Nikita safe.'

With that said, John walked away, leaving Michael and Nikita alone.

'Would you like something to drink, Michael?' Nikita asked him, not really knowing what else to say.

'Uhm, I can't really drink. I'm working remember?' He said, pretty much stating the obvious.

'Oh right. I guess you can't…' There was an awkward pause between the two of them. Daniel had chosen that exact moment to walk up to Nikita and give her a kiss on the cheek. Michaels entire posture stiffened and he couldn't help but feel jealousy towards this man.

'Michael, this is my friend Daniel. Daniel, this is Michael. He's the newest addition to the Mears family.'

Michael couldn't help but smirk at the way Nikita introduced him. She made it sound as if he was the new family pet. But more importantly, he didn't miss the fact that she only introduced Daniel as a friend.

'Hey man, it's nice to meet you. Nikki's told me lots of things about you.' Daniel said.

'Yeah, you too.' Michael couldn't help but notice that Daniel had wrapped his arm around Nikita's waist and for one reason or another he didn't like it.

That's pretty much all Michael said the entire night. He just followed Nikita and Daniel around, and when the two of them were dancing, he watched them like a hawk. It made him sick to his stomach, the way Daniel was holding Nikita so closely. What made him even more sick, was that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Nikita was enjoying the evening. A lot of work had gone into this event and everything was going just the way it was supposed to go. The only thing she regretted about the night was Daniel. He was a great friend, but she just didn't see him the way he wanted her to. He'd been clinging to her all night and she really didn't like it. But she wasn't about to throw a scene on her own fundraiser, so she let it slide.

* * *

Pretty soon, Nikita and Alex were standing in en empty ballroom, the entire night now just a memory. The guys went to get the cars so it was just the two of them in there.

'So how was your night?' Nikita asked.

'God, it was perfect and totally worth all of the hard work.' Alex had that dreamy smile on her face and Nikita couldn't help but be happy for her best friend. Alex really deserved to be happy. Even if that meant that from now on, she will probably be the fifth wheel on the wagon when Owen's around.

'So, you and Owen huh? That's just disgusting.' Nikita said while poking Alex. 'I'm really happy for the two of you, you deserve it.'

Alex started blushing and looked up into Nikita's eyes.

'Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.' There was a short pause and then Alex continued:

'So anyways, how was your night?'

'It was great. I'm really happy that so many people showed up and had fun.'

'Yeahyeah, me too. But how did things go with Daniel?'

'Alex, you know I don't feel that way about him.'

'Right, poor guy.'

'He'll meet someone someday, and then he'll be grateful that I didn't love him.'

'Uhu' Alex said, rolling her eyes. 'We should go, the guys are probably waiting for us.'

'You know what? I think I want to stay here a little bit longer. Could you please tell Michael and Daniel that I will get home by myself?'

'Okay, are you sure you don't want me to stay?'

'Yes, I'm sure. You go enjoy the rest of your evening with Owen.' Nikita said, winking at Alex, then she continued: 'I'm just not ready for the night to be over yet.'

'Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow then.' Alex said, giving Nikita a hug and going outside.

When Alex got outside, Owen and Daniel were already in the car and Michael was still standing outside of the car waiting for Nikita to arrive.

'Michael, Nikita wants to stay a little while longer. But she said that you could go home and that she will just take a cab home when she's ready to leave.'

She gave Michael a kiss on the cheek and got in the car. Then she told Daniel the same thing she told Michael and Owen drove off.

Michael was still standing outside on the parking lot, figuring out what he was going to do. He wasn't about to leave Nikita alone at this time during the night, but he wasn't sure if he should go inside or not.

After 10 minutes of debating what he was going to do Michael decided to go inside and see if Nikita was okay.

'Nikita?' Michael called, looking around the room.

He saw her standing in the middle of the room just walking around looking like she was on a different planet. When she heard him calling her name she turned around.

'Michael? What are you doing here? It's 3.45 am!'

'I was waiting for you outside, but I wanted to see if you're okay.'

'Ow, I thought you'd gone home with the others.'

'Nikita, I promised your dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Do you honestly think I'd let you go home by yourself at 3.45am?'

Nikita shrugged and was slightly offended. 'Are you implying that I can't defend myself?'

'Oh no, you can definitely defend yourself. But your fighting-skills aren't exactly perfect yet, and you'd be outmatched when you run into a street gang of some kind.'

'Is that so?' Nikita asked seductively while slowly walking towards Michael.

'Uhu' Michael nodded while slightly backing up.

Nikita jumped forward and threw the first punch. While Michael recovered, Nikita started circling around him like a huntress stalking her pray. Now, they were both circling around each other and there was an intense vibe between them. They each took their turn to attack but the other person would easily respond to the attack. That was until Michael got distracted by Nikita's long leg that was clearly visible with the split up her dress. Nikita grabbed him by the arm and tackled him, but Michael got his attention back to the fight and took Nikita down with him. He flipped her over and she ended up falling on the ground while he broke their fall, lying on top of her. They stared each other in the eyes and their lips drew closer and closer together. When Michael realized what was happening he scraped his throat and got up, instantly breaking the chemistry that was floating around the room. Then he offered Nikita his hand and helped her up.

'Thanks.' Nikita said.

'Yeah sure.'

The silence that followed their almost make-out session was really killing Nikita, so she decided to break it.

'So, did you have fun at the party?'

'I wasn't exactly here to have fun Nikita. But it was okay. You?'

'I did have a great night actually. I was so surprised at the amount of people that showed up. The food was delicious too.'

'Yes, it was. Well I'm glad you had a great night, you deserve it.'

'Thanks. There was one thing though…' Nikita said hesitantly.

'What? ' Michael looked at her, concerned that something happened at the ball.

'Well, I sort of regretted asking Daniel to be my date. He's a great guy but I just don't feel the same way he does. He kept hugging and kissing me and, to tell you the truth, he's a terrible dancer. That's what I really regret the most, you know. I really like dancing and I didn't even get one decent dance at my own ball.' She smiled slightly at Michael and then said: 'God, I sound so pathetic, don't I?'

'No, you don't Nikita. But if it bothered you so much, why didn't you just tell him? Or why didn't you just ask someone else to dance with you? I'm sure there were plenty of guys in the room that would dance with you.' Michael said, secretly meaning himself.

'I don't know. I didn't want to make a scene at my own fundraiser I guess.'

'That makes sense.'

'I know. There's also, well… I was sort of hoping you would ask me to dance.' Nikita confessed, looking up from the floor into Michael's eyes.

'Ow, uhm… Wow!' Michael shaked his head, as if he was in a dream and he needed to wake up.

There was a silence, but then Michael recovered and walked closer towards Nikita. He put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes.

'I thought you were having a great time with him, Nikita. If I had known that you weren't, I would have asked you to dance. I mean, I really didn't enjoy watching the two of you dance. I wanted to ask you, but I didn't know that I could.'

'What would make you think that you couldn't?' Nikita whispered, looking Michael in the eyes.

'I don't know. You are my boss' daughter.'

'Yeah, I am.' Nikita closed her eyes and leaned into Michael.

Michael really couldn't help it and leaned in too. Their lips touched and it was as if the room caught fire. The kiss started getting more and more intense until Nikita pulled away. But not before kissing Michael one more time. They were still caught up in an embrace and just kept looking each other in the eyes.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while now.' Nikita whispered

'Yeah, I think I've been wanting to do that for a while too.' Michael said, still somewhat unsure of what had just happened.

'So, how about it?'

'How about what?'

'Are you going to ask me to dance or not?' Nikita smiled, looking overconfident.

'Naah, I don't really feel like dancing.' Michael shrugged.

Nikita's smile dropped and she looked really disappointed. 'Oh, okay'

'I'm just joking Nikita. Would you do me the honor by joining me in a dance?'

Nikita's smile immediately came back and she took Michaels hand.

They started dancing around the room and were dancing as if they were on cloud nine.

'You do realize there is no music, right?' Nikita suddenly asked Michael.

'Do we need music?' Michael whispered in her ear.

'No, I guess we don't.' Nikita said pulling back slightly, to give him a breathtaking smile.

They danced for about 15 minutes until they decided it was really late, and they should go back home. Nikita took Michael's hand and they walked towards the parking lot together. It was quiet the entire ride home but Nikita never let go of Michaels hand.

They got out of the car, walked inside and went upstairs. When they got at Nikita's room they kissed each other goodnight and said they would see each other the next morning.

_Michael POV:_

When I kissed Nikita goodnight I couldn't help but feel that this was the start of something that would last for a long time. I waited until she got into her room and then I went to my own room. I changed, set my alarm and crawled into bed.

That's when I remembered. It's just an act. All of it is. I can't have feelings for Nikita! I have a mission to complete and the Mears family is my way to do it.

God, what am I doing? Seriously? Who am I trying to convince? I do like Nikita! I like her a lot. But we can't be together, can we? I mean, as soon as I tell John who I really am and what I really do, it's over. It's only a matter of time before Division finds dirt on John. Dirt that I then have to use to sabotage John into being Percy's man on the inside of the government.

I hate this mission! I really do! But if I hadn't been send on this mission, I never would've met Nikita.

Nikita. The most beautiful woman I've ever met. Inside and out. She's interesting, I never know what to expect when I'm with her. I've only known her for like, 6 weeks? And already I'm falling for her. Hard. What the hell is happening to me? I'm Michael. I don't feel and I sure as hell don't fall in love on a mission. I mean, I own Division my life, and quite frankly, Division IS my life. How can I be with Nikita without turning my back on Division? I can't. But,… Do I really still care for Division? Everyone knows that Division has gone rogue. It's not what it used to be anymore.

Aaaaargh! I really can't think about this anymore! I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day.

_Nikita POV:_

The first thing I did when I entered my room was slap myself. Am I dreaming? Or did I really just have the most amazing night of my life with Michael? MICHAEL!

He's like, I don't know. I always feel like he's hiding something. Holding something back. But tonight, I felt like I saw the real him. I really hope that this works out. But I have a feeling that things aren't going to be as easy as I'd like them to be. Michael seems like the type of guy to talk himself out of things. Well, we'll see what happens I guess.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping that her dreams would take her to a place where she and Michael could be happy together without any problems or doubt.

**A/N Soooo, that's a wrap for this chapter ;) I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've been completely inspirationless for the story. Also, I really haven't had any time to write. Therefore my apologies :). Now I own you even more apologies because it might take a while before I write the next chapter. UNLESS... you're always welcome to give me some ideas ;) maybe that will speed up the writing.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading / reviewing / following my story! It means so much to me!**


End file.
